pokemontalesfandomcom-20200213-history
Justin's Quilava
Ty is Justin's first Pokemon he adopted around Ecruteak City after Justin had saved his life from his former abusive trainer. He is his primary Pokemon and is alway outside of his pokeball. He is also the father of Pyro and Mandy History As a Cyndaquil he was caught by a mysterious trainer. He was very weak at the start and his trainer often had little patience to train him. He was often beaten by this trainer and punished for losing battles, which he always did. Though one time when his trainer refused to feed him for a week, not being able to tolerate his hunger he ended up sneaking a meal, though his trainer found out. After that was was brutally beaten by his trainer and shot at. When it seemed his life was about to tragically end, he was rescued by Justin who rushed him to the Pokemon Center. Once he was on the road to recovery, the young Cyndaquil earned a deep respect and gratitude for Justin for saving his life and he was soon adopted. Over the course of the next couple of year he trained with Justin whom he grew to become very close friends with. Living in Ecruteak City would've been difficult for him if Justin wasn't there to look out for him, since he lived with numerous Ghost types Justin's father owned. The Ghost types, paticulary Morty's Gengar endlessly tortutred him which led to his strong fear of Ghost types. He soon began to travel with Justin a bit in the Johto Region, often training with him and slowly becoming a better fighter. After Justin had caught a Wooper, the three headed off to the Sinnoh Region. In the Sinnoh Region, Justin often relied on him in battles and he was used in numerous gym battles, often taking down at least 1 or more Pokemon in gym battles. Some of his notable victories include Roark's Ramparados, Fantina's Driftblim, and Candice's Abomasnow. During the course of Sinnoh he fell in love with Spring's Buneary named Nicole, though at first he was bitter towards since she used for the evil purposes of Repintion because he felt like he was used by her, he soon warmed up to her and formed a relationship with her. At first he often had to compete with others for her love and he often attacked those who tried to get in his way. Spring soon convinced Nicole to stop toying with the hearts of the others and she soon settled for Quilava. The two eventually ended up having two kids together, named Pyro(a male Cyndaquil) and Mandy(a female Buneary). Around Canalave a new obsitcal interfered in their relationship, Spring's former Zorua Matthew who tried to force Ty to break up with Nicole. He was heartbroken when he learned that Nicole had been cheating on him, though their relationship was fixed thanks to Justin and Spring. As the journey continued Ty continued to grow stronger and became a little more mature, now having to look after his kids. He would continue to participate in some of Justin's major battles, and he became a fan favorite in the Lily of The Valley Confernce. He fought hard in the two rounds he participated in, but ultimatley he lost against Zach's Typhlosion which deeply upset him, feeling as if he let down everyone he knows. Though the group was able to cheer him up and bring him back to his usual fun loving self. He joined Jusitn once again in Unova, now being viewed as an idol for Justin's Oshawott Oliver. Personality Ty is portrayed to be a friendly and easy going Pokemon with a paticularly fun loving nature. He is often shown as well to be hyperactive at times, easily distracted, and rarely serious. Though he's hardly ever serious, when it comes to battling, training, protecting his trainer, and his two children he's always serious. He's also very willing to do anything for his trainer whom he often says is his best friend, even putting himself in danger(as shown when he used Quick Attack to prevent his children from being hurt by Pokemon Hunter X, even if it meant getting kicked in the face) One of his biggest quirks happens to be his fear of Ghost types, though he has had to face his fears on ocassion(when battling Fantina's Driftblim). This fear often annoys others and others wonder if he'll ever get over this fear. He is also known to be a bit sensitive and even hot headed at times. In battle he's a very fierce, if not, crude fighter. He uses various tricks such as his speed, his counter shiled, and Dig to confuse and easily dodge attacks. He also knows various powerful moves such as Flamethrower, Flame Wheel, and Eruption, though he initially had trouble using this powerful move as it consumed a lot of his energy. Often times when battling he is often shown taunting his opponents by crudely spanking himself, laughing at his opponents, making faces at them, or doing crotch chops. Moves Used Ty knows a variety of moves. These moves are the current moves he knows, in order of learning them. *Ember *Tackle *Quick Attack *Flamethrower *Smokescreen *Swift *Flame Wheel *Dig *Eruption *Fire Punch* *Flame Charge *indicates a move that can't be normally learned Trivia *Ty's fear of Ghost types spawned from being constantly tortured by the Ghost Pokemon owned by Justin's father. *He often wears a red neckerchief and a pair of red wristbands. *Ty does not wish to evolve into a Typhlosion so he was given an everstone. His resons given were he wouldn't be able to be carried around by Justin anymore and he thinks he'd lose his looks.